Mine
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Song-fic. Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para mi Geme


**Declaimer: Los personajes y la trama principal de SM, esta historia es mía. La canción Mine, es de Taylor Swift, la que me robó a mi esposo: Taylor Lautner. **

**Este regalito es para ti, Geme linda, felicidades por tus catorces, al fin me alcanzaras enana. Te lo hice adelantado porque mañana en la mañana me voy a Margarita Island, sin posibilidades de comunicación por cinco días (no me dejaron llevar mi BB TT_TT). Un beso, que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Me encontraba en mi habitación intentando resolver los problemas de matemáticas que el profesor nos había dado a todos en el colegio. Y digo "intentando" ya que los gritos de mis padres, que discutían en la cocina, no me dejaban concentrarme. Adoraba a mis padres, pero pensaba que si se iban a pasar toda la vida discutiendo, no tenía sentido que siguieran juntos. Llevaban casados los mismos años que yo tengo: catorce.

Ya no podía seguir soportando los gritos, por lo que decidí escaparme por la ventana y dirigirme a mi refugio. Mi lago.

Cuando pise tierra, con todas mis fuerzas, comencé a correr.

Me gustaba la sensación del viento contra mi piel, contra mis lágrimas. Me paré y me senté en la arena. Me gustaba mirar ese lago, era como si alguien me hablara. En mi mente pensaba que el agua se haría materia y de ella saldría un viejito vestido de traje color blanco, con el bigote blanco y se sentaría a mi lado, y sería mi guía, me ayudaría a salir de mis problemas y a pensar todo de mejor manera, verle lo positivo.

***3 años después***

Las ocho de la mañana, en vacaciones, casi en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Era increíble lo que las peleas de mis padres me hacían. Ahora las aceptaba de mejor forma, no iba únicamente al lago, únicamente hacía caso omiso o iba a la librería. Un mesero rubio, de ojos azules penetrantes me miraba con curiosidad, traía mi pedido en una bandeja. Dejo el zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con huevos revueltos.

― Pareces deprima ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?― preguntó, con una sonrisa tan tierna que no pude decir no.

―Lo dudo. A no ser que seas abogado y me facilites un divorcio―le dije sinceramente.

El rubio se sentó. Su sonrisa me reconforto.

― ¿Eres casada? Pareces tener diecisiete.

―No, no soy casada. Pero mis padres sí lo son, no sé cómo es posible que sigan juntos si casi ni se pueden ver― le sincere.

Comencé a jugar con el jugo, dándole vueltas en dirección de las manillas del reloj. Por alguna razón no me sentía tan avergonzada como cuando hablaba de ese tema con mi mejor amigo: Jacob, o mi mejor amiga: Alice.

―Entiendo lo que es eso. Yo nunca lo viví, pero si vi las disputas de mi hermana Rosalie con su esposo. Y las discusiones de mi padre con mi madre.

Le di una sonrisa sincera. Jasper (así se llama) y yo acordamos vernos mañana. Salí del establecimiento y me encontré con mis padres desayunando civilizadamente, sonreí y luego de darles los buenos días subí a mi habitación rápidamente. Tenía que darle a Alice la noticia del bello rubio que había conocido hoy.

Marqué el número de mi amiga en mi BlackBerry―regalo especial después de recuperarme de una caída por las escaleras― y espere pacientemente a que ella contestara, por ser Alice, solo le tomó diez segundos.

― ¿A qué no te adivinas con el bello mesero que me encontré hoy en el restaurante?

Le conté a mi mejor amiga todo lo que me había pasado en el local. Me sorprendió su respuesta.

―Ya lo conozco. Salí con él hace tres semanas, es un buen chico, pero muy callado para mi gusto.

―Mmm…Allie hablamos después ¿Okay?

―Okay, besitos, Bells.

Me tumbe en mi cama. Me sorprendió mucho que Jasper y Alice hayan salido juntos, pero le intente hacer caso omiso, después de todo, mi amiga y yo tenemos gustos muy distintos. Y estaba segura que a ella le gustaba Edward Cullen. Esa Alice Brandon era un caso, pero un caso muy agradable

* * *

Me vestí después de darme un largo baño. Jasper me esperaba abajo. Ignoraba quién le había dado la dirección de mi casa, pero estaba muy feliz en ese momento. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, me despedí de mis padres y agarré una chaqueta de color negro, por el clima del lugar.

Me subí al auto de Jasper y le saludé con una sonrisa.

―Vaya, eres tempranero―dije, para sacarle conversación

―Si eso me lo han dicho mucho, una de las cosas buenas de ser sureño e hijo de un militar. Bueno, a dónde llevo a la cumpleañera.

―Tú conduce y yo te digo, no es muy lejos.

Le comencé a indicar la dirección donde quedaba mi lago, porque ese lago era mío, de nadie más.

Llegamos y cuando ya el vehículo se estaciono bien, me baje corriendo hacia mi lago. Jasper intento seguir el paso pero yo lo repasé por mucho, o eso pensé hasta que él me agarro por la espalda y me levanto.

―Eres tramposa, niña―me dijo de manera amable.

Yo me solté de su agarre y le saqué la lengua.

―Ve, este lago es hermoso ¿verdad?―le pregunté.

El asintió.

―Es bueno para pensar. Sentirse uno mismo.

―Sí, al fin alguien que me entiende

* * *

Jasper y yo ya llevábamos seis años de noviazgo, hace dos años que nos habíamos mudado juntos a Seattle, pero regresábamos a Forks para ver mi lago, o para visitar a los amigos o a la familia.

Nos encontrábamos los dos juntos en un bote, viendo el atardecer, aunque yo lo contemplaba a él.

―Hey, Bella. Observa eso haya―me anunció, señalando atrás de mí.

Me volví, pero no vi nada más que la arena de la playa. Le quise preguntar porque él me dijo eso, cuando vi que en sus manos Jasper tenía un anillo de compromiso. Instintivamente me lleve mis manos a la boca, sin poder creérmelo.

― ¿Te quisieras casar conmigo, Bella?

― ¡Sí! Si, si, si, y mil veces sí, Jasper―le conteste.

* * *

Ya cuatro años pasaron desde que Jasper y yo nos habíamos casado. Yo me encontraba en el porche, porque habíamos discutido. No quería que ni Dakota ni que Liam nos vieran pelear.

Jasper me abrazó por los hombros.

―Todo saldrá bien, Bella. Lamento haberte gritado.

―Te perdono. Te amo, Jasper.

―Yo también te amo, Bella.

Mi esposo y yo nos dimos un beso, pero lo interrumpimos cuando escuchamos la risa de Dakota, de dos años. Y la cara de asco de Liam, de tres.

Jasper y yo nos unimos a las risas de Dakota.

Definitivamente, lograríamos que nuestra historia tuviera un final feliz, o que lo alcanzara, por lo menos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Acá esta tu regalo, lo hice hoy :P, por eso si vez algún defecto, es de la escritura tan rápida.**

**T.K, Geme. *-* que en tu día la pases bien**


End file.
